Blanca Navidad
by Pitukel
Summary: Lo único que deseaba para Navidad era tenerlo cerca para celebrar Noche Buena su lado porque lo extrañaba como nunca desde que se fue repentinamente por viaje de negocios. Y no solo por desearlo a su lado en la mesa, sabiendo que en casa estaba a salvo, si no porque tenía un regalo maravilloso que hacerle.


**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias de este One-shot:**

**-Crack**

**-AU**

**Pareja principal: Gaara / Hinata.**

_-*lalalalalala (pensamientos)_

-*lalalalala (diálogos y narración)

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Un copo tras otro caía suavemente sobre la iluminada cuidad, las luces difusas de colores iluminaban hermosamente las avenidas bulliciosas de la cuidad, las tranquilas calles de las zonas rurales disfrutaban de las dulces decoraciones de las casas.

Una fina capa de nieve había caído y había envuelto toda Konoha con un brillante manto de impoluto blanco.

Las familias salían a sus jardines y parques para hacer muñecos y ángeles de nieve, divertidas peleas de bolas donde las risas risueñas e inocentes de los niños inundaban los oídos de los ancianos al alegre sonar de sus nietos.

Ver la vida feliz y alegre a través del cristal de la ventana acompañada de una deliciosa taza de chocolate caliente con el calor acogedor de la crepitante chimenea y una buena manta de suave pelo.

Y así se encontraba actualmente en su casa.

La dulce música de los villancicos se podía escuchar por todas las habitaciones de su casa, junto a la algarabía de la conversación de sus amigos y familia. Su padre hablar tranquilamente sobre trabajo con su consuegro que igualmente comentaba interesado sobre sus ideas, tomando de vez en cuando un sorbo de vino a sus respectivas copas. Su hermana sonrojarse levemente con el descarado coqueteo de Konohamaru, su novio, mientras ambos estaban sentados junto a la puerta del salón. Temari estaba sentada en el sofá hablando con su marido, quien en brazos cargaba a su hijo de pocos meses dormido y su madre, que no paraba de admirar a la tierna criatura y desear en voz alta ser pronto abuelo también.

Era Noche Buena, el día de Navidad, celebración que como es una costumbre en todo el mundo se celebra en familia. Pero ella no estaba del todo feliz, estaba siempre acostumbrada a adornar la casa para las fiestas con él, su marido. Adornar juntos el árbol a pesar de que parecía ser ella la única que lo disfrutaba, nada cerca de la realidad en verdad.

Ver en sus ojos el orgullo por el resultado de su trabajo junto a ella tras cada guirnalda y bola de rojo y reluciente cristal, más el ferviente beso que siempre le daba en su sien y su brazo alrededor de su cintura era la muestra de ello.

Disfrutar de sus cálidos y reconfortantes brazos rodearla mientras bebían una taza té con pastas y miraban la televisión empalagosamente abrazados en el sofá con las mantas que ella misma había tejido en sus noches esperando a que llegara del trabajo. Aunque al final no terminaban viendo nada y se despertaban en la cama envueltos solamente en las cobijas de la cama.

Pero este año había tenido que ponerlo todo ella sola, esperando una llamada deseada que le diera la noticia que ansiaba escuchar. Que se cumpliera su deseo por haber cumplido ella el suyo.

Apoyó la mano en la ventana, calando el cristal por su cálido vaho ante el frió del exterior. Mirando con expresión alicaída a la calle, a los hijos de sus vecinos jugar hasta que fueran llamados para comer y luego salieran de nuevo con sus juegos.

Apretó la tela de su rojo y liso vestido de invierno sobre el corazón, dejando los nudillos blancos y sintiendo su labio temblar.

La persona que más deseaba tener a su lado no estaba.

_-Para Navidad lo único que pido es que llegues pronto a casa, a mi lado._

Se sentó el en alfeizar de una de las grandes ventanas de la sala, esperando como llevaba haciendo desde hace una semana. Cuando su marido se marchó en un viaje repentino e inesperado de negocios por problemas en una de sus sucursales.

Alzó la cabeza al ver el reflejo de alguien tras ella, como una mullida manta se posaba sobre sus hombros y apretaban con empatía.

-Hinata, querida, alegra esa cara, es Navidad.

-No lo será hasta que él no llegue.

La reconfortante sonrisa de su suegra consiguió calmarla un poco, aunque aún sentía un inmenso anhelo.

-Cariño, mi hijo vendrá, lo sé. Después de todo me llamó esta mañana diciendo lo mucho quería volver a casa. No quería que estés sola más tiempo-. No pudo más que sonreír con ternura al ver sus mejillas enrojecer y su sonrisa tímida florecer en su rostro-. Ten fe.

-La tengo, Kakura, no dudo de su palabra.

La señora Sabaku dio un par de alegres palmadas para tomarla de las manos con contagiosa alegría.

-No podría estar más feliz con la mujer que mi hijo ha elegido como esposa-. Sus violetas iris brillaban como recordaba en el día de su boda hace cinco años-. Sabes lo mucho que adoro ver el amor entre vosotros cada vez que vengo o venias a casa de visita. Supe que terminaríais juntos cuando te trajo una vez a casa y te presentó como amiga cuando estabais en el instituto.

Ahora sabía por qué se llevaba tan bien con su suegra, las dos eran un par de románticas empedernidas, su madre también se las unía en ese detallito. Así que no era de extrañar que se llevaran estupendamente y no como en ese tópico absurdo de que novias y suegras no podían llevarse bien.

Además de que las dos coincidían en una misma cosa, las dos amaban, en distinto significado, a Gaara.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Puede que fuera reservado en exceso, pero solo en público y delante de gente ajena a sus conocidos, porque cuando estaban a solas era muy diferente. Seguía teniendo un rostro que parecía haber sido esculpido en roca, pero sus ojos lo decían todo. Siempre la abrumaba con las emociones que siempre le dedicada un una sola mirada.

Ya ni hablar cuando eran sus suaves labios sobre los suyos quienes hablaban en un tan maravilloso contacto, cuando todo se intensificaba cuando sus manos se unían a su piel y los dos se perdían por completo el uno en el otro.

Le echaba tanto de menos desde el mismo momento de su marcha en el taxi, cuando su alborotado cabello rojo peinado a un lado igualmente desordenado desapareció tras la puerta amarilla.

Cada noche esperaba su llamada para preguntarle cómo estaba en el viaje, querer simplemente escucharle hablar y decirle después lo mucho que le extrañaba.

Tal vez exageraba con su preocupación, pero una mujer enamorada era así. Al menos eso decía su madre.

-Hinata, tesoro, es hora de servir la comida, ya es hora de comer.

Quiso replicar, pedir esperar un poco más para ver si su marido llegaba a la cena, pero entendía también que los demás tenían hambre. No quería que a costa de su deseo egoísta molestara al resto.

Asintió y dobló la manta que su suegra le había puesto sobre los hombros para ir a ayudar a su madre con los preparativos de la mesa. Los aperitivos fueron servidos y las copas servidas, mosto sin alcohol para ella.

Hablaba con todos en una amena conversación, entre alguna que otra broma de su cuñado de la que todos, incluso los dos reservados Hiashi y Rasa reían levemente, haciendo sus hombros temblar con la risa silenciosa.

Pasó alrededor de unos diez minutos hablando entre ya casi acabados entremeses cuando sintió a su madre tensarse de repente en su silla, a su lado.

-¿Mamá? – Preguntó al verla levantarse y colocarse tras ella.

-Hinata, ayúdame a recoger los platos vacíos-. Más perdida que otra cosa obedeció y la siguió con una pila de platos en sus manos rumbo a la cocina-. Ve sacando el plato principal del horno mientras terminó de traerme todo.

-Sí, claro.

Se puso los guantes de cocina y abrió la puerta del horno para sacar los filetes rellenos y en salsa para dejarlos sobre un paño y así poder apagar el horno. Había pasado dos horas sazonando la carne y preparando el relleno para el plato principal mientras miraba de vez en cuando el teléfono.

Tomó el paño con la bandeja en las manos y caminó despacio mirando el suelo para no tropezar y derramar el contenido.

Estaba a dos pasos de la puerta del salón comedor cuando vio dos pares de maletas en el recibidor. Una de ellas, la maleta color arena precisamente, le hizo palpitar el corazón.

-¿Dónde está Hinata?

-Hermano, acabamos de llegar del viaje, saluda primero y luego pregunta.

Tomó asiento junto a su hermana, haciéndole caritas al ahora despierto Shikadai. Mirando éste con ojitos curiosos los adornos de colores que lo rodeaban, intentando llegar con sus manitas al centro de mesa de rojas bolitas de mesa y muérdago.

La respuesta del pelirrojo fue inmediata a su hermano mayor.

-Cállate, el día que te cases lo comprenderás.

La mirada fruncida y algo disgustada del castaño por las palabras recibidas fue palpable.

Todos miraron al umbral del salón cuando escucharon el suave y lento taconeo procedente del pasillo. Vieron como la expresión de la peliazul pasaba de la sorpresa inicial a una sonrisa emocionada y feliz.

Ninguno dudó de lo que pasaría a continuación.

-¡Gaara!- Dejó la bandeja de cristal con la comida en la mesa y no tardó en ir hacía su marido con los brazos extendidos, rodeando su cuello y escondiendo su rostro ahí-. ¡Llegaste, al fin estas aquí!

Atrajo el cuerpo femenino hacía el suyo, habiendo querido hacerlo desde hace toda una maldita semana, acarició entrelazando sus dedos con los mechones de su larga y lisa cabellera de olor afrutado segundos antes de virar su cabeza y capturar tiernamente sus labios con fervor.

Lo habían deseado los dos durante días.

Se separaron solo porque Gaara recordó que su suegro estaba presente y no veía educado estar besando a su hija de tal manera con él delante. Y supo que acertó cuando al mirar por el rabillo del ojo unos segundos lo vio mirar a otra dirección con algo de vergüenza.

Pero poco duró su mirada en Hiashi para mirar a su mujer de nuevo, echándole el pelo tras las orejas y admirar esos pendientes que le regaló la navidad pasada en forma de copos de nieve. Le produjo una leve sonrisa de orgullo.

-Te prometí estar aquí a tiempo-. La llevó a la mesa viendo como los platos estaban ya servidos por su suegra, a quien saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y un pequeño hola al igual que al resto. La sentó junto a su lado, presidiendo él la mesa-. Aunque creo que nos llegará pronto una multa por exceso de velocidad.

Una carcajada colectiva llenó el salón por esa pequeña broma del pelirrojo. No es que él hiciera muchas ciertamente, el alegre y bromista de la familia siempre sería Kankuro sin lugar a dudas.

-Ah sí-. Sacó de dentro de la bolsa que había junto a él en la mesa y pequeño ciervo de peluche que le dio a su pequeño, quien no tardó en tomarlo entre sus manos para verlo unos segundos y comenzar a chupetearlo. Todos vieron como sus ojos se enternecieron al ver a su sobrino disfrutar de su regalo-. Feliz Navidad.

No era difícil ver que le gustaban los niños, Karura era la única que sabía un detalle en especial, quería ser desesperadamente padre, un hijo, dos o incluso tres. Le daba igual, pero quería hijos.

Cenaron al fin todos juntos, comentando como fue el viaje inesperado, qué era el causante del problema que había originado su marcha repentina durante toda la semana, como había pasado los días allí y todo aquello que se solía preguntar cuando alguien llegaba de un viaje. Pasando luego a trivialidades como cotilleos y recuerdos que sacaron a relucir yodos y cada uno de los momentos más felices que recordaban.

Terminaron en el postre con un Kankuro y Konohamaru un poco achispados y soltando chistes por doquier, Temari junto a su marido y su padre hacían juegos para hacer reír al pequeño y animado Shikadai. El resto, viniendo a ser, la familia Hyûga restante y Karura, comentaban sin saber lo curioso que puede ser el destino, que sería encantador tener a otro bebé aquella noche.

El joven matrimonio estaba sentado en el sofá, junto al resto, Hinata en el regazo del pelirrojo mientras este se dejaba alimentar con dulce pudín de frutas y nata por parte de ella.

-¿Qué tal si entregamos los regalos ya? Antes de que estos dos – Temari señaló a los dos alegremente achispados- estén tan borrachos y no sean capaces de reconocerse ni al espejo.

-Me parece bien-. Hiashi sacó desde detrás del sillón una pequeña bolsa con tres regalos, los cuales dio a las tres mujeres más importantes de su vida, su esposa e hijas. Dándole estas igualmente uno propio y entre ellas también.

Rasa hizo exactamente lo mismo con sus tres hijos, mujer y nieto, regalando menos este último, otro detalle a él. Entre hermanos y madre también hubo intercambio, cayendo de parte de todos, incluso de los Hyûga, algo para el bebé.

La joven pareja estaba en su pequeño mundo dándose el regalo mutuo por el que tanto habían buscado por toda la cuidad.

-Feliz Navidad, Hinata-. Tomó el cuadrado y gigantesco paquete de plateado papel de la bolsa y lo colocó en las manos de su mujer-. Lo tengo hecho desde el mes pasado.

Abrió entusiasmada cuan niña pequeña, destrozando el pulcro envoltorio para ver un blanco y enorme álbum de fotos de piel con preciosos detalles en rojo y azul. Era el álbum más grueso que había visto en su vida, pero el más bonito debía decir.

No pudo evitar emocionarse cundo vio fotos sueltas de ellos siendo bebés en la primera hoja, siguiéndole en el resto de hoja más imágenes de ellos mientras iban creciendo hasta el día de su boda, en cada página con la elegante letra del pelirrojo con alguna preciosa frase.

Gaara le había regalado un álbum de recuerdos expresamente de ellos solos y el avance de sus vidas y relación. Y que podrían rellenar durante más años viendo que quedaban una enorme cantidad de hojas sin usar.

Esa noche echaría una foto nueva digna de inmortalizar.

-Gracias, esto es precioso. Me encanta-. Le dio un sencillo beso de un segundo en los labios para darle su propio regalo a él-. Abre lo que te he hecho.

-¿A mano?- Sabía perfectamente que su esposa prefería hacerle los regalos ella misma. El año pasado le hizo un conjunto de guantes y gorro que precisamente había llevado para el viaje. Y le encantaba-. Un jersey de lana, ¿puedo ponérmelo?

Le asintió y se sentó a su lado para que pudiera ponerse bien la prenda sobre su roja camisa. Jugando nerviosa con sus dedos pensando en lo que se avecinada.

Gaara miró las rojas letras del jersey perfectamente tejidas.

-The best Dad.

Su voz monótona hizo del salón una habitación vacía de sonido donde todos los pares de ojos miraban sorprendidos la nueva prenda regalo del pelirrojo. Una idea comenzaba a invadir sus mentes.

Solo Shikamaru hizo la duda una realidad.

-Felicidades, la paternidad es problemática, pero bonita.

El más joven de los Sabaku procesó las palabras, tanto las del jersey como las de su cuñado durante unos instantes, llegando en cuestión de segundos a su rostro una expresión de infinita sorpresa.

Sus ojos, abiertos totalmente anonados miraron los de su mujer, buscando la afirmación.

-¿Estas…?- No terminó su pregunta porque sus ojos bajaron al liso vientre que ocultaba el escarlata vestido. Sintiendo sus manos temblar mientras tragaba saliva.

Lo invadían sentimientos tan profundos en ese instante.

-Sí, de dos semanas-. Sacó de la caja del regalo del pelirrojo una amarillenta carpeta de la que sacó un folio que le entregó en mano. Viendo los ojos del pelirrojo bajar y leer esa oscuras letras que decían "Prueba de embarazo: positivo" una y otra vez-. Me hice la prueba el día siguiente de tu marcha, cuando empecé a sentirme mal.

Sintió los brazos de su madre rodearla cariñosamente al estar el pelirrojo completamente inmóvil con la prueba en su mano.

-¡Estoy tan feliz querida! ¡Un bebé! Mi niña va a tener un hijo.

-O dos-. Todos miraron a Kakura interrogativos-. Recordad que en nuestra familia hay genética de gemelos, es más, en la vuestra también.

-Es verdad-. Hanabi, que en ese momento se encontraba felicitando a su hermana con un fuerte abrazo se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativa-. Creo que serán gemelos, es lo más probable sabiendo esto.

-Enhorabuena, hija-. Su padre besó su frente con cariño.

-¿Tan rápido vas a quitarle el protagonismo a mi niño?- Temari sonrió meciendo al susodicho-. Sentándolo en sus rodillas y señalando el vientre de la Hyûga-. Mira tesoro, tu futuro primito está aquí.

Claro que el pequeño estaba más interesado en seguir chuperreteando el peluche que en lo que fuera que le estuviera diciendo su madre sobre su tía. Como el bebé que era.

Kankuro y Konohamaru se burlaban del aún mudo y estático pelirrojo, encontrando gracioso verle así, como nunca antes lo habían visto. Completamente sorprendido, sin saber que decir ni hacer.

Hasta que repentinamente, dejó el papel y la caja del regalo caer al suelo y se levantó del sofá para ir ante su esposa y rodearla con sus brazos firmemente. Ignorando a las mujeres de la casa que hablaban con ella.

Enterró la cara en su cabello, en la suave curva de su cuello, llenado de rápidos besos la zona hasta ir subiendo por su cuello y rostro y llegar a sus labios. Nunca, en la mente de ambos, tuvieron un beso tan apasionado y con tanto sentimiento que aquel. Todos en la sala quedaron olvidados, ignorados.

Se separó juntando su frente con la de ella, sintiendo su cuerpo burbujear con un sinfín de emociones, siendo la felicidad la más notoria de todas al ver la suave sonrisa en su cara.

Los dos tenían un brillo precioso en la mirada.

-Padre, me harás ser padre- Titubeó un poco al bajar una de sus manos a la lisa tripita de su esposa. Sabiendo que ahí se encontraba el embrión que sería en un futuro su hijo, o dos como bien decía su madre-. Gracias.

Le estaba concediendo y cumpliendo el sueño de su vida. Formar una familia con ella. No sabía por dónde empezar, y por eso mismo Hinata tomó la palabra.

-Feliz Navidad-. Le sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios algo hinchados y húmedos por el beso anterior. Dándole más deseos de devorarlos de nuevo-. Podemos añadir esta noche al álbum.

-Me parece bien-. Acarició inconscientemente su vientre plano haciéndola reír-. Me gustan mucho tus regalos de este año.

-A mí también.

Compartieron un nuevo, y esta vez tranquilo beso, inmersos en su propio mundo.

Empezó a caer una nueva y suave nevada en el exterior, como las luces del árbol y la decoración de afuera bailaban en vivos colores tiñendo la blanca nieve de múltiples tonos.

Llenando todo de un sentimiento de nostalgia e inmensa paz. Sus alientos se juntaron mutuamente, teniéndose en sus brazos en una dulce sonrisa.

-Feliz Navidad.

FIN

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola queridos lectores, aquí me tenéis el día de Navidad con esta cursilería que se me ocurrió. Es demasiado empalagosa para mi gusto, pero supuestamente eso me transmite estas fechas.**

**No tenía pensado escribir nada para este año en este día, pero la idea repentina me vino y no lo dejé pasar. Hay que aprovechar estas ideas fugaces porque son pocas las que vienen.**

**Tendré que hacer balanza escribiendo algo más oscuro para contrarrestar tanto dulce y romance xD pero hasta entonces, espero que hayáis disfrutado de este fic lleno a rebosar de mucho amor y azúcar.**

**Cualquier fallo que vean háganmelo saber por review, por favor.**

**Hasta el próximo One-shot. Cuídense. (L)**

**Publicado el 24 de diciembre de 2014.**


End file.
